


I won't go (we wait for the sun)

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Series: What makes us humans [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't smoke kids, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mature character(s), Nara Shikamaru-centric, Pregnancy, resposibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: Shikamaru needs to become adult really quickly.





	I won't go (we wait for the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I write too long author notes, but this time I'll just stop here.  
> 

Water was pouring from the sky.

 _The weather always has its perfect plan_ , thought Shikamaru, choking with smoke.

The cigarette went out, trampled with a shoe on wet concrete, and gray smoke flew into space above his head despite the heavy air.

The child was on the way and it would need assistance. Someone had to be a man and take responsibility.

He was the favorite of Asuma; his teacher never tried to deny it.

Everything comes with a price. Favoring, knowledge, attention, maturity.

Shikamaru reached out to Kurenai, gently interweaving his fingers with hers.

With maturity come duties.

He closed his eyes, imagining that the sky was clear, but then a drop of rain fell on his nose.


End file.
